Rose Zhao
"Rose" redirects here. For the minor character, see Rose (minor character). For other uses, see Rose (disambiguation). |gender = Female |status = Alive |age = 45 |nationality = Chinese-American (unconfirmed) |profession = Bounty hunter (formerly) |residence = Concordia, U.S. |family = Unnamed husband † |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Weapons Expert |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! (s4) }} Rose Zhào is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Weapons Expert of the Concordian Flying Squad. Profile 45 years of age, Rose has curly, tied up brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a black, striped shirt with an orange lining and a black glove. She also wears a black hat with a brown rim with leaves and red flowers, a brown ammunition belt, red lipstick, turquoise eyeshadow, a silver pendant, a pearl necklace, and a long golden chain. She also has a mechanical prosthetic right arm made by Charles to replace the arm she lost while testing a military weapon, which exploded and blew her arm off. She can often be seen carrying around weapons. Rose is known to be straightforward and street-smart. Rose also has a soft spot for all small animals, including her pet rat, Ratsputin, whom she loves to train. Ratsputin wears a metal exoskeleton on its leg, presumably to help it while she trains it. Besides training Ratsputin, she also likes repairing vintage rifles. Per her first suspect appearance, it is known that Rose plays poker. Events of Criminal Case In the Line of Fire After arresting Otis Kidd's killer, she was spoken to by the player and Maddie regarding the arson that took place earlier. When they arrived, Rose said she figured out how the fire got started, it was likely started by the kerosene tank they found last case. She also pointed out it was full when it was logged as evidence, but when it was found it was empty and half-burned. In order to find out who, Rose suggested they dust it for fingerprints, so the player and Maddie did just that. Death Without Parole After arresting Kev O'Connell's killer, Isaac and the player investigated claims from Catastrophe Joan that Rose beat an unfair confession out of someone for money for a crime they did not commit. While they did prove a murder did occur, Isaac and the player wanted to speak with her about the allegation that she beat someone brutally for a confession. She said she knew he was guilty, and was glad they managed to find the body after all these years. However, she did say she stepped over the line when getting the confession, but it was never for reward, but for justice. Blood Bath It was reported that Rose was standing guard over Vinnie Costa, as the team was awaiting Vittorio Capecchi's trial, which Vinnie is going to testify at. However, when they got there, Vinnie was found dead, then Rose came in claiming to have heard an explosion, then when she came back she found Vinnie dead. Despite the diversion, the team had no choice but to flag Rose as a suspect in Vinnie's murder for the time being. She said she barely left the victim's side, and always locked the door, the time she heard that explosion was no exception. But even then, after she realized it was a distraction, she returned to find Vinnie dead, and the door was still locked. She was in absolute disbelief that she even fell for that trick, so Maddie just told her to return to the airship for the time being as she was now a suspect. Rose had to be interrogated again about a white powder Viola made for her prosthetic rubs against her arm, which was found on some playing cards at the crime scene. She did not deny it, as she felt it was perfect to pass the time and she was still keeping her eyes on the victim. When Maddie said that Rose seemed negligent in keeping watch over Vinnie, Rose remarked saying she had her own ways of doing things and she would not have anyone calling her incompetent, but Maddie said she was not helping her own case in establishing her innocence. Rose was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Clay Westwood for Vinnie's murder. Later on, Rose approached the team saying that Vittorio had challenged the team to a showdown, so she set everything up for them to defend themselves. Once that was all set, Vittorio arrived and they had their firefight. After the first round, Maddie and the player gathered some more bullets, which were sent to Rose once they were done. Besides that, Rose also got help from Catastrophe Joan, who decided to put aside her differences with Rose in order to take down Vittorio. And once everything was all set, they returned to face Vittorio and they had their second firefight. Bridge Over Troubled Water After arresting Thomas Boyd's killer, Rose asked the player to help her find the thief who had stolen her gun. She immediately accused Diego of being the thief. Rose and the player then found the gun on Crimson Bridge, and Viola identified Evie as the thief. Rose then confronted Evie, who admitted that she had taken the gun because she wanted to learn how to shoot to show courage and confront her fears. Rose then complimented and consoled Evie and thanked the player for their help. Analyses As the Weapons Expert of the Concordian Flying Squad, Rose has the responsibility of taking care of necessary ballistic analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Rose performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! *Strange Pistol (09:00:00) Case #2: Slash and Burn *Switchblade (12:00:00) *Serial Number (09:00:00) Case #4: A Murder Carol *Dead Rat (09:00:00) *Brass Tap (15:00:00) Case #6: In the Name of the Father *Gun (09:00:00) Case #10: Let Her Eat Cake *Pistol (12:00:00) Case #12: Behind the Mask *Bloody Blade (09:00:00) *Copper Object (09:00:00) Case #14: Checkmate *Strange Device (12:00:00) Case #15: Out of Steam *Bullet (03:00:00) Case #17: Electrical Hazard *Mechanical Trap (09:00:00) Case #18: The Higher You Rise *Strange Plaque (06:00:00) Case #25: Death Without Parole *Iron Bar (12:00:00) Case #31: Bridge Over Troubled Water *Skull Bracelet (03:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Rose to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 4-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Despite being billed as 34 years old in her reveal artwork, Rose appears to be 39 (and later 45) in-game. *Rose is one of the main characters who are flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *In Rose's mugshot, it is shown that she has a human arm rather than having her prosthetic arm. This is probably a developer oversight. Case appearances Gallery Reveal RoseZhaoDesc.png Screenshots Rose-Case173-1.png|Excited 1 Rose-Case172-4.png|Excited 2 Rose_-_Case_187-6.png|Excited 3 File:Rose-Case172-5.png|Confident Rose-Case173-9.png|Glancing 1 Rose_-_Case_190-7.png|Glancing 2 RZhaoMouseCheezeMOTP.png|Glancing 3 Rose-Case172-3.png|Happy 1 RZhaoLaughMOTP.png|Happy 2 Rose-Case173-13.png|Happy 3 Rose-Case173-7.png|Winking 1 Rose-Case174-3.png|Winking 2 Rose-Case173-2.png|Grinning 1 Rose-Case173-12.png|Grinning 2 Rose-Case173-10.png|Grinning 3 Rose-Case175-1.png|Grinning 4 Rose_-_Case_190-5.png|Grinning 5 Rose_-_Case_191-1.png|Grinning 6 Rose-Case173-11.png|Shocked 1 Rose_-_Case_190-2.png|Shocked 2 RZhaoWorriedMOTP.png|Worried RZhaoFaintfulMOTP.png|Apologetic Rose-Case173-6.png|Stumped 1 Rose_-_Case_189-1.png|Stumped 2 Rose_-_Case_190-3.png|Stumped 3 Rose_-_Case_191-5.png|Unsure Rose_-_Case_190-9.png|Clueless Rose_-_Case_191-6.png|Hopeless Rose_-_Case_191-2.png|Embarrassed Rose_-_Case_189-2.png|Serious 1 Rose_-_Case_190-6.png|Serious 2 Rose_-_Case_187-3.png|Angry 1 Rose_-_Case_190-10.png|Angry 2 Rose_-_Case_191-4.png|Angry 3 Rose_-_Case_191-3.png|Sweating Rose-Case173-3.png|Thinking 1 Rose-Case173-5.png|Thinking 2 Rose-Case173-8.png|Thinking 3 Rose_-_Case_190-4.png|Thinking 4 Rose-Case174-2.png|Indicating Rose_-_Case_187-7.png|Fantasizing Rose_-_Case_186-1.png|Daydreaming 1 RZhaoDaydreamingMOTP.png|Daydreaming 2 Rose_-_Case_187-8.png|Singing 1 Rose_-_Case_187-9.png|Singing 2 Rose_-_Case_190-1.png|Holding a rifle. Rose-Case172-1.png|Holding a pistol and a rifle. Rose_-_Case_187-1.png|Holding a tranquilizer gun. Rose_-_Case_187-2.png|Ditto. Rose_-_Case_187-4.png|Drawing a tranquilizer gun. Rose_-_Case_187-5.png|Firing a tranquilizer gun. CFSGuns-1MOTP.png|Rose with Isaac and Maddie. CFSGuns-2MOTP.png|Ditto. CFSGuns-3MOTP.png|Ditto. RZhaoAppMOTP.png|Rose, as she appeared in Blood Bath (Case #29 of Mysteries of the Past). OG_SUS_429_602.jpg RozeSampleMOTP.png|Rose's lab render. RoseTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Rose-Hint.png|The player may choose Rose to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. Promotional stills RoseZhaoLuckyCards.png|Rose in a Free "Lucky Card" daily gift promo. Caption the Scene - Isaac & Rose.jpg|Rose featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. 2017InternationalWomenDay.jpg|International Women's Day 2017! Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects